please
by SUPERSAIYANBABE
Summary: Edward finds something out about his father and his friend Ling. What will happen? Will Eds boyfriend be there for him. NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

"No. God no please" Edward begged as he opened the door to his father's room. There laying on top of his father was his best friend Ling. The two must have heard the door and looked over with shock written all over their faces. hoeinhim pushed ling off of him and tried to sit up. Tears started welling up in Edwards's eyes. How could they?

'What did I do to deserve this?' Edward thought as he started backing towards the door. Ling was trying to explain as Edward shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"How could you. HOW COULD YOU!" Edward screamed. Looking up at his father and Ling who had the decency to get up and put his pants on. His father however just put his hands behind His head and looked at him mockingly.

"What? You didn't expect it? Come on Ed I thought you where smarter than that. I mean all those nights, Ling slipping out of your room? I claimed his sweet ass Edward and he didn't even bother thinking on what affect it may have on poor little Edward. But Ed we don't mean anything by it. I was horny and so was he; I just needed another sex toy like your god forbidden mot-"

That was all he got out as Edward had gone up and punched him Square in the face.

"Don't you DARE call my mother a sex toy! How could you! You don't Realize what you are do u? You're a fucken pedophile! Do you even know what that is? An ADULT who PREYS on children!"

"Well Edward last time I checked Ling here isn't a child. He may be under 18 but boy he packs like a 20 year old."

Edward who had tears streaming down his face sniffled and went to go for another punch when there was an arm on his holding it back. Edward looked over to see ling standing there a sad look on his face. Edwards arm slumped for a split second then turned around using the hold on his arm to bring ling right up close.

"And you! How could you! You where my best friend! Best friends don't sleep with their best friends fathers!"

"Ed I'm so-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say a word on how sorry you are cause I know your not I am so sick of lies and being taken for granted! I'm out of here. "Edward yelled at both of them and was about to leave when something clutched his shirt and brought him down onto the bed. Ed was met with his fathers furious face just inches from him. His father had gotten up sometime in the ordeal and still had no pants on. Edward cringed as his father leaned over him and he could feel the shaft on his leg.

"So you think your a tough guy huh? Yelling at me then punching me in the Face! And now your yelling at my lover. I'm sorry but this causes for a punishment Edward."

"fu-" Ed was cut off by a fist to his stomach winding him. Then another and another. All he heard was ling yelling at his dad telling him to lay off and his hoarse coughs erupting from his chest. He started coughing up blood by the 5th punch and his ribs hurt. Then it all stopped. His father, the yelling everything. Edward opened his eyes he didn't realize he had closed and saw no one in the room. He looked out the window to see it was dark.

'fuck I must have been knocked out but wh-' It all started to flood back what had happened that morning as he got out of bed to find Ling missing and moans flooding from his father's room. Tears started to roll down his face as he tried to curl up into a ball betrayal ripping through his chest, with the protests of his stomach and ribs. After realizing that won't work. Edward got up and walked out of his disgusting fathers room and into the bathroom there he found his pack of shaving razors and held them too his arm, slicing not too deep but deep enough that there was blood, Edward winced as his blood ran down his arm as he continued cutting his arm. When he started to get dizzy he knew he should stop so he stuck the razor in the sink and he put his arm under the tap an let the water run of the scratches. He then got a towel and wrapped it around his arm and slid to the bathroom floor all he could think of in that moment was ' how the hell am I going to keep this from Envy'. He then slid to the floor and started sobbing hoping his father would never come back from where ever he went off to after beating the crap out of him. Edward started to think of Envy and how he was to explain this to him. The thoughts of Envy hugging and kissing him behind the science block lulled Edward off into a deep sleep. Completely forgetting the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward awoke to a stiff neck, sore abs and stinging arm. He tried to sit up but his protesting ribs stopped him from doing anything of the sort. As he laid back down he started to think of possible ways to get up without using his arm or ribs. Seeing no other way Edward sat up fast using his other hand and held his breath. A huge gasp and whimper erupted from his chest as is abs and ribs started searing with pain. pushing on through the pain Edward stood up and leaned against the door. Clutching his stomach with his scarred arm, Edward turned his head towards the mirror to take a look at himself before he ventured out of the bathroom to face his father. He had dried crusted blood covering his chin where he threw up blood last night, he had big dark circles under his eyes and he looked in desperate need for a shower. He didn't bother looking at his eyes cause he knew what he would see. Nothing, a big golden orb of nothing. He then turned away from the mirror to open the door. He headed out of the bathroom, as quickly as he could with his protesting ribs and into his bedroom. He looked over at the time to see 10 minutes till envy came to pick him up. Shit envy is always early because he likes to make out before class,

Edward swore as he got some clothes off his floor and smelled them. Deciding they weren't that bad he chucked them on ignoring his ribs and took a chance to glance at himself with his shirt off. There where big blue and black bruises littering over his stomach and his chest. He shook his head and stuck his sweater and pants on. Just as he did he heard the door bell. Edward smiled to himself. He always felt happier when Envy came over and he was even ecstatic that he had used the doorbell. Edward went to open his bedroom door to let envy in when he ran into a chest. Feeling the effect of last night on is ribs Edward gasped in pain as it hit the floor groaning. He was getting used to the pain by now and was able to breathe more normally then this morning, but having contact skin to skin wasn't the best medicine for it. Edward obviously winded looked up to see a look of concern over envy's face.

"fuck envy," Envy didn't acknowledge the sentence but headed straight towards Edward. Looking terrified Edward stumble up off the ground ready to run for it. He knew that look. As Edward went to turn his ribs really protested and it stopped him short. He winced and looked back at envy who had grabbed his chin spinning him too face him and making his ribs creak in protest. Whimpering Edward looked into Envy's eyes and where lost in the deep purple irises. Envy how ever looked away from his eyes and looked down at Edwards chin.

'what the fuck is he looking a- Edwards mouth formed an O shape as he realised he forgot to wipe the blood off from last night's activities with his father. Edward winced at the thought of last night but was brought back to reality when Envy looked back into his eyes plead written all through them.

"Ed why do u have blood all over your chin?"

" I uh bit my lip this morning and forgot to wipe it off." Knowing Envy wasnt buying it Edward looked away from the deep irises to stare at a nearby wall.

"But the blood looks older then that Ed, maybe even from hours ago."

"I bit my lip ok. fuck" Edwards voice raised as he started the sentence but went quiet when he saw the look on Envy's face. Envy didn't look a bit convinced and Edward noticed it. Ed looked like he was about to run so Envy thought quick and grabbed hold of Ed and clutched him too his chest. He must have pulled to hard because when a startled Ed was pulled into an awaiting Envy, they crashed onto the floor of the hallway. Envy smirked at the position they were in, with Edward sprawled out on top of Envy, arms either side of Envy's head and legs in between Envy's. Envy's smirk turned into a toothy grin when Edward looked up to see the position they were in. Edward blushed a deep red and tried to get up but felt two strong arms around his back hold him in place. Edward looked up as Envy was leaning in inches away from Edwards face.

"Well chibi- if it only a blood you wouldn't mind if I kiss u now then does it? I've made your lip bleed before so this shouldn't be a difference right?" Edward cringed and shook his head. He wouldn't let his boy friend taste his stomach blood, even if it was the same blood.

"No Envy jut let me clean up and brush my teeth. U haven't tasted me with morning breath yet!" Edward exclaimed as he tried to get away from Envy's grip. Envy sighed and let his chibi get away from him. A thought perked up into his mind as he realised having Edwards crotch on his crotch made him a little hard. As Edward got up and was about to run out of the room Envy realised this and called out;

"Wait Ed" Ed noticeably cringed but turned around a slight smile on his face like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Yes en?" ok something wasn't right if he called him en..

"But does that mean no kissing? We don't get a making out session?" Edward noticeably sighed in relief. He looked at envy a grin on his face winked and left the room. Envy was left there wondering why a wink had turned him on so much.

As soon as Edward had left the room, he had run into the bathroom and pulled his jumper up blood was crusting on his cuts. Ed swore as he looked for bandaids in the draws of the pull out mirror. As soon as he found one he stuck it on his wrist. He realised it was too small and the sticky bit was covering the cut. Not thinking too much of it Edward looked at the mirror and saw himself presentable as he washed the blood off his face. He then brushed his teeth and with a quick glance over himself he exited the bathroom and back to his room where he had run into Envy's chest and knew he would be waiting there for his 'make out' session before school. Edwards heart started racing as he walked into his bedroom and saw Envy laying on the bed. He looked up as Ed walked in. With a slight smile Ed sat down next to Envy's hip and swirled his legs over the side of the bed so h could lay down into Envy's awaiting arms.

"Envy We c-"then a thought stopped him. He doesn't have Envy in any class today. So that means he would get distracted and probably think of last night. He cringed at the thought and his voice cracked as he said the next sentence.

"Envy how about we stay at home today. You know skip school. We haven't done it for a while so i thought we could catch up and spend the whole day he-" Ed was cut off by a pair of lips surrounding his and his first instinct was to match the pace. Hands where wondering Ed's body and a gasp was heard when Envy bit Edwards lip and plunged inside the dark cavern. Moments later Envy pulled away and searched Edwards eyes.

"What's wrong" Ed looked up surprised

"Nothing why?" Edward was then pushed into the bed and felt two strong legs hook around his waist as envy straddled him. Edward was about to protest when Envy gripped his wrists and Pulled them on top of his head. Edward winced at the pain and it didn't go unnoticed to Envy.

"Edward" Envy growled and leaned in close to Edward face, lips barely touching. "Why did you wince when I touched your arm?" Edwards eyes widened and he looked in fear to Envy and started struggling which made Envy's hands tighten on Edwards wrists and Edward cried out in pain. He knew that the stress had reopened the healing wounds. He opened his eyes he didn't think he shut too see Envy looking at his wrist sorrow coming through his glare. Envy looked back down at Edward as his eyes started to water, envy looked regretful and let go of Edward's wrist and as soon as they where free he pulled Edward up into a hug. The position awkward with envy still straddling Edwards legs. Edward didn't hug back and tried to fight the tears the where threatening to stroll down his face.

"You know i hate you right now Envy" Envy looked back startled and saw the slight smile hidden between Ed's bangs. Envy smiled slightly and brushed Edwards's bangs out of the way and gestured his chin up with his right hand. He then lent in and kisses Edward. Slowly and full of feeling, Probing Edwards lip with his tongue envy distracted Edward as he reached up to Edwards wrist and pulled the jacket sleeve down. There was a muffled cry as Envy ripped the bandage off of Edwards wrist. Releasing the blood stricken cuts. Edward looked in fear at Envy and struggled to get loose. He stopped after a moment realising Envy hadn't said A word and took a glance at looking at his boy friend. Envy was staring at the cuts, pain all over his face.

"Envy I-"

"Why." Edward looked up and saw purple orbs staring back at him. "Why. Why would you do this too yourself. Edward you know I am here for you always! Am I not good enough have I not been a good boyfriend? Edward why are you hurting yourself please!" by the end envy was yelling but not harshly but in a way that made Edwards heart hurt. He knew this would have hurt Envy and he still did it anyway. What kind of boyfriend was he? Envy was still rambling when Edward interrupted

"Envy it's not you my god it's not you" By this point he had Envy letting him back down onto the bed and unstraddled him and lay down next to him, pulling Edward into his arms.

"If it's not me then what is it" Edward sighed and brushed his fingers through Envy's hair, it was so soft compared to his hair, but Envy always said it was like velvet. Millions of thoughts ran through his head as he tried to figure out what to say to Envy. Envy took this as a bad sign and mumbled a 'I knew it' and started getting up. Edward squeezed tighter around Envy's waist and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Envy if you dare move a spot i will tie you to the bed and you will not be getting out of this room till you come to your senses that it is not YOU." Edward growled and felt Envy stiffen. The next thing he heard made Edward go red.

"Kinky?" that earned Envy a slap on the back of the head. But then the two boys ended up laughing. All the tension in the room giving out and they lay in bed laughing. When the laughter died down the two were looking in each other's eyes the love sowing through even though they hadn't said it too eachother yet. There may be love in those eyes but there was also pain. Envy was the first to break the silence.

" You know Ed you can tell me anything. But if you don't want to then its fine" Edward sighed and nudged Envy's chin up with his hand.

"Envy. You know i trust you more than anything and you mean the world to me, but there are something's i just can't tell you. And this is one of them. It doesn't mean i wont. Its just i cant tell you yet.

Envy nodded in agreement. He can wait, he had to. Not for him but for Ed. And boy was he willing to take a bullet for the boy. So he knew he could wait or eds secret.

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews! Hope this chapter 2 was better then the last one.( i no it was since i wrote the other one at 2 in the morning -_-. This story will be more than a two shot! But any ideas for the 3****rd**** chapter? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward awoke with his head on Envys chest and arms wrapped around his middle. Edward smiled and looked up at Envy's face. It was so peaceful unlike his usual gaurded face. Edward smiled as he watched Envy start to wake up. Edward quickly shut his eyes and pretended too be asleep. He heard rustling and calmed his breathing. Envys arms tightened around his waist and he heard a soft groan. Edward stiffened and Envy stuck his face next to Edwards ear and groaned again this time saying Edwards name. Ed froze and opened his eyes and looked up at Envy to see him smiling.

"Envy what the fuck" Envy smiled and looked down at Edward thier noses touching  
>"Just making sure your awake O great chibisan" Ed glared while Envy laughed.<p>

"And what if i wasnt awake?" Envy shuffled even closer if that as possible and rolled Ed over so Envy was now lying ontop of them, noses stil touching.

"well my dearest Edward you would have woken up with a hard on, then you would have been embarresed and i would have taken care of that little problem down there" his statement was met with silence as Edward pondered the thought. It may not be that bad of an idea since they havent done anything of the sort yet and he new that Envy was always willing when it came to sex.  
>In thought of suprising Envy, Ed wrapped his arms around Envys neck and pulled him down a little bit so their noses where touching again. Envy gave Ed an eskimo kiss while looking in Eds eyes. Ed pulled himself up a little bit more so he could reach Envys ear, while Envy was eyeing the piece of exposed neck that Edward had so kindly offered into his face. Envy pondered how much trouble he would be in if he attached his mouth to that piece of flesh when Edward started whispering into his ear.<p>

"well baby, maybe i wouldnt mind you taking care of this little problem thats growing inside of my pants" Envy froze. All the blood rushing to his now pulsing cock as Edward thrust his hips ino Envys stomach. Feeling the hard ons that they both had Envy attached his mouth to Edwards neck and started sucking and kissing harshley making Ed moan loudly. After a couple of seconds Envy let go and tried to look into Edwards golden irises but forced his eyes closed when Edward stared kissing him arching his back into Envy. Envy rolled them over so Edward was on the top and Ed broke the kiss to take his shirt off. Envy reached up attaching his mouth to Eds and starting playing with his boy friends nipples. Ed moaned loudly while Tounges and teeth clashed as Edward tried to rip off Envys shirt. Envy smirked into the kiss and rolled them over so Envy was now on top. Envy quickly discarded his shirt and lent down to suck on Eds neck and kissed down his colarbone where he bit down hard. Edward moaned and yelped and brought Envys mouth up to his for a slow passionate kiss. Envy started kissing down Edwards chest with his eyes closed until he heard Ed yelp and looked up at Ed. His eyes questioned while Eds looked down in fear. Envys eyed widened as he looked back down to Eds stomach, bruises the size of fists litterining it. Envy growled and looked up at Edward.

"Who did this" Edward changed his Expression to mask what he was really feeling. Fear.

"what are you talking abou Envy i ran into a wall"  
>"Dont fucken lie to me Edward. who is hurting you?" he glared at Edward, tightening his legs around eds hips so he couldnt looked up cockily and stared back. Envy growled and started to poke the bruises. A gasp immited itself from Edward and he looked at Envy in shock. " who did this (poke) this (poke) this (poke)" each poke getting harder and immiting pleads from Ed<br>"Envy stop you hurting me." Envy froze. What the fuck had he been doing. Envy looked up at Ed.

"Ed-" " No Envy. Just get off of me." Envy de-straddled Ed and stood up. Ed sat up and looked at his knees, fists curled on top of them. Envy tried to move Eds bangs out of his eyes so he could see his face but stopped when Ed flinched. " i think it would be best if you leave Envy" Envy looked up in shock.

"W-what, Ed im sorry i ddint mean to scare you im so sorry."

"Envy. i just need a little bit of space right now. I dont know what is going on in my head at the moment, i thought i needed someone with me but i think i just need to be alone." Envy nodded in defeat head hung and looked to the door. He bent beside Edward and Ed looked up hurt clear in his eyes. Envy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He picked up his shirt and stuck it over his head. Ed on the verge of crying stood up and walked to the front door, Envy in pursuit. Ed opened it and kept his head hung as Envy went to walk past. Envy paused at the door looking back at Ed. H whispered to him self and Ed looked up.

" what did you say?"

" i love you Edward. and im sorry." He then turned around and left the house. Edward closed the door and sunk too his knees, sobs erupting from his chest. And soon in a couple of hours his father would be home. That was the moment he felt most alone.

**thankyou all for the reviews! im really looking forward to where this story is going. please let me know of any suggestions for the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Edward awoke in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. He sat up remebering only a few hours ago he was at the front door, sobing to himself. Ed pulled the covers up upon realising he was only in his underwear. He blushed remebering falling asleep with pants and a shirt on. Exspecially pants.

He turned when he herd his door open. He scowled when he saw his father enter the room. Trying to cover up more, Ed pulled he covers up even higher and looked away from his dad. A grough voice reached his ears as his dad spoke his name, disturbing the stale air. Edward nodded knowing his father took this as a sign he was listening. He heard heavy foot steps and his bed go down. Ed looked over to see his father sitting on his bed head in his hands. Quiet sobs erupted from the room. It took Ed a moment to realise that his dad was crying.

Ed cleared his throat and his dad looked over at him. Ed shrugged his shoulders looking at his da with a what look on his face. Anger replaced the sad look and _hoeinhiem_ stood up shaking. as he started to speak Ed could smell the alcohol on his breath." Edward get up. you have to go to school." 'wait what school, its still lunch time, isnt it?' Ed looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am. Ed stood up, before realsing he was in his underwear and tried to cover back up. His dad how ever saw hat he was half naked and growled.

"So i go a message from the school yesterday, it said you missed the day." Ed looked up.

"well afer what i saw 2 days ago im pretty sure i wouldnt want to go to school and face ling and not you either" Hoeinhiem grabbed Ed by the neck and threw him onto the bed.  
>"how dare you interrupt me" Ed pulled himself to the corner of the bed, knees up and hands clutching the bed sheets, while his father started to stalk towards him. " As i was saying- i called up the school, to see if your lover fucking boy had missed school. They said that he had. Now would you care to explain that Edward" He by then had pulled Edward over too him and had pushed him into the bed, straddling his waist.<p>

"No i dont know i swear, please let me go" Hoinhiem growled and grabbed Eds arms that were currently trying to push his dad off and stuck them above his head.

"well Edward, my dear child, i dont think your telling the truth" a gasp emmitted itelf from Ed as he was puched in the stomach." see how coud i believe you when i drive down my street and there Envy is, getting on his bike, infront of my house and speeding down the driveway and out of the street. I waited in the car till he has left till i go into my house and there you are in your underwear. Showing the world the burises and marks i gave to did you tell him Edward and why were you in only your underwear?" Edwards mind was reeeling. Envy must have stayed and undressed him and checked to see his marks. Now he new he was in deep shit from both his father and his boyfriend. could life get any worse.

" No i dont know father" A fist connected with skin and he hit Edward in the eye. Tears ran down Edwards face as he tried to get control of himself.

" i hope you realise just how series i am about this Edward. ?if anyone was to find out about this i will kill them. i dont care if its ur preciose disgusting piece of trash of a boy friend"

"he is NOT TRASH. he cares about me more than YOU DO. SO FUCK OFF AND LEET ME GET READY FOR SCHOOL YOU FUCKING ALCOHOLIC!" There was a short pause and then another punch in the eye and Ed felt his head go further into the bed.

" you have learnt you lesson. now get ready for school" His father de-straddled him and Edward curled up into a ball trying to stop the sobs. His father walked out of the room and Edward starting crying, how could his father do this too him. Ever since his mum- no he wouldnt think of it. 7:50 rolled on by and Edward was still in bed. Edward looked up as his phone starting buzzing. he read the top and saw it was from Evny. He opened his phone and scanned the message. As soon as he had finished he jumped up and grabbed his clothes and stuck them onto his cold body. He ran out the front and waited for envy. he wasnt going to let him into the house when his dad was drunk at 8 o clock in the morning.

He reached up and pulled his bangs from his eyes and yelped as he brushed against is eye. He ran back in and saw that there was a huge purple bruise across his eye and cheekbone. Ed swore and ran to his room to get a jumper. maybe he could hide this from Envy, well he willl try anyway. as soon as he found his red hoodie as ran back out side and pulled the hood over his head. He heard Envys bike and looked up in relief. He had fet guilty about making Envy leave yesterday but was stil pissed off he got to see him nearly naked and envy hadnt even taken his pants off around Ed.

Ed looked back down and heard foot steps, Ed started freaking out until a hand pulled his chin up and lips met his. Envy muffled an apoligy against sweet lips and they started to makeout on Edwards driveway. Edwards hands went up to wrap arounds Envys neck and Envys arms went around Edwards waist. They broke the kiss when they heard yelling

"OFF MY DRIVEWAY FAGGOTS" Envy giggeled and stuck the finger up and Hoienhim and brought his lips down to Eds neck and sucked harshly. Ed tried to pry him off while Envys hands went down to Eds butt and squeezed. Ed yelped and Envy pulled away looking at the door with a big toothy grin on his face. Ed heard the door slam onto the wall and Envy grabbed Eds hand and pulled him towards the bike. they jumped on with Ed on the back and saw Eds dad hobling towards them. Envy revved the bike and sped off down the street, leaving skid marks on the driveway. Ed laughed but clung tighter to envy. He frowned only thinking just minutes ago his dad was beating the life ut of him, making him feel like the worst piece of trash imaginable, and now envy has come along and he feels safe.

Ed leaned forward and so hs mouth was at Envys ear. " Thankyou Envy. by the way, i lovee you too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ed has his human arm and leg... for now... ;P hope your all enjoying the story and i need reviews! this is my first time writing something like this and i need some tips.. btw most of this is based on a life i know and so i will be drawing it from personal experiances just to add a more realistic feel to it xoxox love you my little chibisans**

Envy pulled on the breaks leaving a skid mark down a back way street near the school. Envy pulled the back of the bike around so they wouldnt flip over. HE heard Edward scream and looked back, to see Edward clinging to his back ,and the part of his face that he could see from the hoodie was pale. Envy smirked and looked down to see Ed looking up at him.

"you fucking loonatic" Envy looked taken aback before bursting out laughing as Ed scowled.

" sorry babe but that was kind of funny"

" No it fucken wasnt we could have died! do u know how dangerouse these thin-" Ed was cut off by a pair of lips smothering his. he broke the kiss to scowl at envy. Envy chuckled and questioned why he cut offf the kiss.

"because i am still mad at you."

"its you fault!"

"how the fuck is it my fault?"

"cause you told me you loved me." that shut ed up. " look ed im sorry for nearly killing us. do you forgive me?" as he said that he reached turned around and tried to pry eds hands of his hoodie which Ed had been holding on to the whole ride, until Envy deciedded to be a dick. Ed growled and shook his head muffling a 'get to school' Envy sighed and turned back around,he started up the engine and looked in the mirror to see a smile coming from underneath the hooddie. Envy smiled and took off down the street to the school.

Under the hoodie Edward was freaking out ' fuck fuck he was so close to seeing my bruise.'

Pulling up in the designated motor cycle park, Ed was the first to jump off and hoist his hoodie down even followed after taking off his helmet then realised Edward hadnt been wearing one. He scowled and looked at Ed, who had his head to the ground. his scowl softned and he reached his hand to Eds neck cupping his jaw. Bringing Ed closer he pulled him into a tight hug. Ed smiled under the hoodie which he had stretched to No extent. he felt the hoodie start to fall off his head and he tried to reach up and stop it but the way Envy was holding him wouldnt let started to freak out adn tried to wiggle out of Envys grip, but Envy just held on tighter. Envy leaned down and whispered into Eds ear.

" why are you trying to hide your face from me Edward. You know that i l-" Envy was cut off by the bell and that gave Ed the advantage. he quickly gave Envy a kiss on the lips while he got out of his grip and pulled the hoodie back up while keepng his head down the whole time. Envy looked shocked then started walking with Ed grabbing his hand and swinging it as they walked. Everyone was used to this kind of affection from the two and ddint mind it.

The two walked into class and sat down at their designated seats. Ed up the back and Envy a row and a seat away. They used to be able to sit next to eachother when Ed moved to the school, but when they started makeing out in class, the teacher moved Ed a row back. This didnt go down well with Envy but it did improve their grades not sitting beside eachother.

As the teacher walked in she looked up to see everyone in their designated seats but scowled at Edward who still had his hood on. she cleared her throat and everyone looked up, she was about to speak when ling rushed through the door and speaking his apoliges to the growled and looked down at his desk muttering to himself when he saw a golden lock fall in his face. he then realsied he hadnt put his hair up this morning and decided it was going to stay down, its a better chance of hiding his marks on his face.

As Ed was playing with his hair he heard the teacher caling his name. He looked up with his bangs shielding his face. He saw her motion at the hoodie and he immidently started to freak out. 'No way was he takeing off his hoodie and oh fucken great Envy just turned around.'

"edward please take off that hoodie and look at me. i am your teacher and i deserve soe respect."

Ed swore and lifted his hands up to his hoodie and slowly pushed it back. as it fell to his shoulders Ed hung his head so noone could see the bruises.

"Edward Elric please look at me" Ed shook his head and looked further at the floor. he could feel eyes on him. noone disobeyed the teacher no matter what the circumstance." Edward do you want me to call your father?" Edwards head shot up and gasps were immited from peopes throats as they saw the damage inflicted on thier fellow class mate. He heard someone growl his name and he didnt have to look to see Envy was pissed. he took a glance over as Envy stood up and grabbed Edwards arm, lifting hiim from his seat.

"Mr Envy i hope you were going to escort Edward to the nurse" envy looked over and nodded

"yes ma'am i was going to escort_ edward_ to the nurse right away" As Edward was dragged out the door by his boyfriend, he glanced a look at ling who was looking down at his table. Edward was pulled through the door and had to run to keep up with Envy who was going to the wrong way to the nurses office. As Ed tried to point that out Envy was looking into classrooms until he found one that was empty and opened he door and flung Edward inside.

Envy locked the door and stalked over to Edward who was trying to see a possible way out. Envy pushed Ed hard against the wall and pulled himsef closer to Ed who whimpered. Envy lowered his face to Eds to inspect the damage on his face, while his body as pressed to Edwards so he couldnt escape. Not that escape was on Eds mind being this close to Envy. Envy pulled his hand up to Eds face and held it as they kissed. nothing rushed but slow and sweet. As they parted ed looked up to see Envy staring longingly into Eds eyes. Ed blushed and looked away but Envy only pulled his face back and pulled him into a they kissed Envy put his hands under Eds shirt and started to play with his stamach. he stopped when he heard Ed gasped and broke the kiss.

" theres more?" Ed knew he was in deep shit no matter where things he nodded and he saw the hurt pull through Envys eyes. envy started ti loft up his top and Ed began to panick and tried to push it back down.

"Envy please do-"

"please ed. i have to see" Ed let his arms fall to his sides in defeat and Envy took the chance to take Eds shirt off. There on his chest was fist sized brusies. Ed started to shake feeling the stare and crossed his arms, As he did that Envy pulled him into a rough kiss as tears sarted to stream down Envys face, Edward tried to pull away but Eny was still kissing and Edward fell into line an wrapped his arms around envys neck. envy continued kissing ed until he moved to eds eye and kissed it lovingly then moved to his chest kissing every single bruise that littered eds chest. when he was done he handed ed back his shirt and claimed his lips pushed envy away and pulled his shirt over his head, he was about to walk out when envy held onto his hand. Ed looked back to see Envys head down and hi clutching eds hand wih both hands.

"en-

" who did this two you Ed"

" Envy i cant tell you, i dont want you getting hurt aswe-"

"i Dont care if i get hurt edward i just want to know that your safe!"

" Envy im not argung with you about this. I have to sort things out for myself.

"Ed i-"

" fuck envy just leave it! i appreciate that you care this much and it hurts me to see that your hurt by this, but that gives me more reason to push through it so you cnt get hurt by that fucken bastard" Edward covered his mouth tears in his eyes. He just gave a way who was hurting him. cause nomatter what who the person is or what they had done, Ed never called anyone a bastard... unless it was his father and Envy knew that.

"Ed' silence' Edward look at me." Ed shook his head and turned towards the door.  
>"Ed. is it really your father beating you."<p>

Im going back to class." And with that Edward left. Envy fell to his knees, not knwoing what to do next he waited a few minutes before continuing back to class. As he was walking back he heard someone calling his name and he looked up to see ling jogging towards him.

"Envy where is Ed?"

"Class why?"

" i was just there and i didnt see him" that stopped Envy. Envy wuestioned LIng on why should he care and Ling replied with an answer that had Lng pushed up against the nearest wall.

"what the fuck do you mean you cause Edwards bruising. TELL ME" Ling started to struggle and told Envy to calm down so he could explain. HE started to explain when envy let go that Edward and his dad had gotten into a fight 2 days ago and his father got abusive, he explained everything but the real reason behind why the had fought. Envy let go and ran towards the classroom a millions thoughts going through his head

' so it was Edwards dad who is beating him. i have to keep him away' and wih that he ran into the classroom, causing a few startled voices to occur. 'envy didnt care, he swept the room to see Edward at his desk where he is supposed to be. a huge sigh of relief was heard over the teachers bitching on how Edward was here and Envy was not and what was his explanantion. He saw Edwards head go up and he looked like he had been crying. Envys gaze softened ad he looked back to the teacher.

" i had to go to the bathroom miss"

" if thqats the case sit back down so i can continue with my lesson." Envy nodded and sat at his required seat and tore a piece of paper out of his book, picking up hs pe he started to write a note to edward, completly ignoring the teachers ranting on the middle ages and some black diese crap.

_i ran into Ling in the hall he told me a few things about wht happened. i hope you know im not gonna let him hurt you no more. plus please dont cry your too beautiful for that._

Envy handed the note back to Ed and he heard a short gasp and scribbling. he felt something his the back of his head and he looked at the floor and saw his squihed up note. he picked it up and read the few lines.

_im not a girl dont call me what did ling tell you? and you cant do anything i wont let you. this is my shit not urs, dont be a hero envy i can handle my self on my own._

__Envy growled and was about to write back when the bell rang signalling 2nd period. Envy looked up too see long golden hair flow out of the classroom.

"well i guess im not walking him too class" Envy grumbled as he scrunched up the note and pocketed it.

The day went by slowly. with Ed avoiding him he hadnt been able to truly Question him. As 3 ticked on the clock Envy sprung ou of his sea and ran o his bike, hopeing to catch his chibi if he decided to walk home. As envy rounded the corner to his bike he saw the ever present red hoodie and faded black pants of his beaten and bruised boyfriend. He smiled and walked over to him an extra skip in his step. As he got closer Ed lifted his head and a small smile flittered onto his face. When Envy was in arms length, Ed grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest. A muffled ' im sorry' was heard in Envys chest. Envy put his hands on Eds butt and hoisted him up onto his waist. Ed got the idea nad wrapped his legs arund Envys waist and arms around his neck. Ed giggled ad looked up longly into Envys eyes.

" there is nothing to be sorry about, i was the dick"

"en bu-" Envy covered Eds mouth with his to shut him up and a slow sensual kiss turned into an aggresive fight for lips didnt leave Eds until he decided to kiss down Eds neck and sucked hard just above his collarbone, leaving a bright red and purple bruise for the world to see. Envy opened his eyes to see Eds head thrown back and a moan flittered through his lips. Oh god that was amazing.

Envy was about to continue when he realised Exactly where he was and they were attracting alot of attention. Ed pulled his head back and Questioned why he had stopped.\

" well a great chibisan.. we are still at school and as much as i would love to continue this right here, the rest of the school may not enjoy it.." a blush littered Eds face as he realised their problem. HE felt himsef being put down so he held on tighter. Envy looked at Ed and asked why he isnt getting off.

Thats when Envy realised what was pokeing into his stomach. He looked into Eds eyes before laughing and throwning his head back nearly making them topple over.

Ed pouted and crossed his arms across his chest which was a bad move because he fell straight on his butt, bruising more of his body. Envy stopped laughing for a moment before realisig Ed was on his butt looking flabbergasted. And the laughing started again but this time Ed joined in. Once they had stopped envy helped Ed up and they walked to the bike. Envy got on first and Ed second. once they were both on Envy stuck the hemlet on Eds head and kissed where the mouth should be.

" by the way Ed.. you look amazingly sexy with your hair down."

And with that he revved the engine and sped off towards Envys house.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**thankyou to my reviewerss... i no you hate reading these bold things as much as i do but i reallly appreciate the good reviews :) PS i have had alot of questions about eds arm and leg but i cant give away anything! lets just say its gonna be bad xoxoxo**

Once the pair had reached the house, Envy parked in the garage and put his helmet and Eds next to eachother on the seat. As soon as they were placed down, lips were in a mad rush against eachother and hands wondered over pushed Ed up against the closet wall and put his hands under Eds shirt. Ed moaned into the kiss and wrapped a leg around Envys waist. Envy got the idea and pulled Eds other leg up and around his waist, so Ed was now off the gorund and being held by his ass against Envy. Ed brushed his fingers through Envys hair grabbing roughly at the roots.

They broke apart for a second before mouth were on mouths again. Envy massages Eds butt roughly and broke the kiss to trail down his neck. Ed gasped as Envy started to suck on the spot above his collar bone. Pushing Ed further against the wall, Envy had the ability to let his hands roam. His hand rubbeed up and down Eds thigh and while the other one held onto Eds neck while he kissed it. Ed threw his head back and let out a long moan. He was in heaven.

Envys hands continued up and into Edwards shirt rubbing his hip bones. They broke apart for air and they rested their head agaisnt eachother, both breathing heavily. Envy was the first to break the silence.

"Has anyone told you, you fucking amazing" Edward chuckled and said nothing not wanting to ruin the moment. .

Later when they had settled on the couch, Ed laying on top of envy and Envy playings with Eds hair, did Envy decide to bring up the 'unspeakable topic'. Thats what Ed called it when they had gotten off eachother in the Garage and he silenced Envy with a Quick kiss and told him it was unpeakable and he just wanted to relax here.

" Hey Ed"

"yeah" Edward looked up in aconologment and rested his head on his hands.

"you know we have to tell the police about this right?" Ed sat up so he was now straddling Envys waist.

"um no we dont actually" Envy sat up with ED and sat back a little in the couch.

"Ed we kinda do" trying to unstraddle Envys waist,obviosly not comfortable with where this conversation was going Ed tryed to reason with Envy.

" No Envy. Dad was just drunk and stupid and and... well i dont have an excuse with ling and him." Envy froze. What thing with ling and the bastard. Envy tightened his hold around Eds waist and pushed him down onto the couch so envy was now ontop. Ed looked confused and then his mouth forned the O shape and tryed to wiggle out of the way of Envy.

"Edward STOP" Envy hung his head and his shoulders, hands on either side of Eds shoulders. Ed looked up and glared but his eyes widened when water fell on his nose. he moved Envys hair out of the way only reaising that he is crying. Envy looked up as Ed cupped Envys cheek.

"Please dont cry-"

"Then please let me help you! Ed i ahev gone through being beaten up by my mother and my brother, i will not have you go through what i have gone through cause of some unwritten pride." Edward sighed.

"Envy its not about my pride, Its about keeping a family together. i cant do that to Lings sister, i cant tell her that her only brother has been cleeping with a 45 year old can i? im not selfish Envy, im not going to break a family apart because of that." Envy was in shock, 'ling had been sleeping with hoienhim the whole time. why didnt he tell me?'

"Ed. i didnt know that ling was sleeping with the bastaard."

"i thought Ling told you-

"ling told me that you dad was beaating you. Not that h was sleeping with him."

"oh. well i guess you want the story then" Envy nodded his head so Edward explained how he found them 3 days ago and that his dad has beaten him up everyday since then. once Ed had finished his story Envy sat up and went to the garage fuming. Ed followed trying to get Envy to stop. Envy only paused by opening the garage door and smashing his helmet onto his head. he tryed to straddle his bike but He felt something pulling on his jacket. He turned around to see Ed blinking back tears. " Envy please dont do this"

"Get on" Ed blinked his eyes in confusion and saw Envy turn around and stuff the spare helmet ( designed for eds small head) onto his head. Envy straddled the bike and Ed heard his muffled voice repeat the order. Ed didnt waist anytime and straddled the bike and held onto Envy, clutching at his stomach.

Envy revved the bike and reveresed down the street and sped off down the short circuit. Ed didnt have to ask to know where they were going.

To Edwards house.


	7. Chapter 7

Millions of thoguhts were going through Envys mind as they raced to Edwards house. Fuck he needed to spar. He wanted to spar Eds dad ( with the intent to kill) but that wouldnt go well with Ed.

As they were passing through a a vacant street, Envy noticed a patch of green with swings and a huge oval. 'perfect' Envy thought as he pulled over signalling for Ed to get off. Ed pulled off his helmet after Envy had and questioned why they stopped at a park and Envy in return ran onto the huge oval, yelling over his shoulder for Ed to join him.

Ed sighed and walked over, 'at least this was better than going home' he stated. As soon as he reached Envy, Envy swung and flipped Ed onto he grass, pinning him down in the process.

"We are going to spar O great chibisan." Eds Eyes widened at the attack but smirked, he will show Envy he wasnt going to fall for some cheap trick. So as Envy heped Ed up,Ed spun them around so Ed was know holding Envys hand behind his back and Envy was now flat against a tree. Envy growled and turned his head to try and face Ed and felt a familiar pressure on his lips. He kissed back eagerly and felt Eds hold on him falter and Envy took that chance to spin Ed around to face the tree. Teeth clinked with eachother as they both fought for domiance. Envy smirked into the kiss as Ed finally was drawn into submission. Envy left Eds mouth to trail kisses and nips along his jaw.

"i...thought.. we... were.. sparing" Ed gasped out while Envy sucked on his jaw. Leaving a bright red mark.

"i need to immit these emotions im feeling towards your dad to someone else. You also need to cause your pissed with me. So we are going to spar. But i will make out with you Any chance i get. ok?"

" Envy that doesnt make any se-mpffh" Lips were on eachother and hands wandered over hot bodies. Ed pushed Envy away and threw a punch, caching Envy off gaurd and got him In the cheek. It wasnt hard but it will probably leave a mark.

Envy staggered back gasping and touched his cheek grinning. "Oh its on chibisan"

"DONT CALL ME SMALL YOU FUCKING PALMTREE"

Legs and arms swung in defensive and attack positions as they got the hatred out of their system, kissing here and there.

Ed swung his leg around and connected with Envys arm. there was a yelp and Envy fell to the ground clutching his arm. Ed gasped and slid to the ground nexxt to Envy and Went to grab his arm, cooing his apoligies when Envy grabbed Ed by the shoulders and pushed him onto the soft grass. straddling his waist Envy grabbed Eds arms and pulled them above his head while lifting his shirt enough to show his belly button.

Ed scowled and tried to get free.

"you liar. i thought i had actually hurt you" Envy laughed and leaned down giving Ed an Eskimo kiss.

" Ed the only thing you could ever hurt is here" and pointed to his heart.

"your so gay envy"

"how?" Ed raised his eyebrow and repeated the sentence in a love sick way. Envy scowled and Ed reached up and gave him a peck. That obviosly wasnt evough for Envy and he lent down and tried to kiss Ed back but Ed kept moving his lips out of the way at the last moment. Envy growled and realesed one of Eds hands and grabbed his face,settling beteen Eds legs and forcing a kiss onto the younger teen.

Ed chuckled and wrapped his legs around envys waist, continuing the kiss.

'Envy has helped me through so much and has putted up with all my virgin shit. i mean it must be hard when you went from such a sex active life to little to nothing.'Ed thought as Envys hands began to wonder. ' maybe i could do something for him. Just this once...'

As Envys hands wondered and Ed pondered in this kiss. Ed thrusted his hips up to Envys and made a rocking motion for a couple of seconds. moans flittering from Eds mouth. Envys head snapped up at the grope and a long moan was emitted into the air. Ed blushed. mummbly an ' im sorry i dont know what came over me' speech. Envy wasnt listeing. it had felt so good for someone to touch him there after months and months of no sex or anything sexual in that matter.

"fucking hell ed" Envy mumbled against Eds lips. Ed blushed and tried to pry Envy off of him but it didnt work to well. It just made him work harder in suducing the boy.

Envys hands that were currently on Eds hips, made their way up his shirt and brushed along a nipple, which hardened instantly. Ed moaned and Envy chuckeled. It will be worth it when Ed finally lets him take him. He is happy to wait but Envy still has his needs, That doesnt mean he would cheat on Ed. Envy shook his head at the thought and moved his head to Eds collar an starting sucking, leaving a bright puple and red hickey.

Envys hands began to wonder southward and Eds heart began to speed up.

' will i let someone finally touch me down there?' Ed thought as Envy reached the top of his belt. Ed freaked out and sat up. Pushing Envy off of him in the process.

Ed quickly got up and ran to the bike, hair flying everywhere as he ran. Envy looked up in time too see his chibi fall next to the bike with his head in his hands.

Guilt ripped through Envys body as he stood up whispering fucks to himself and damning himself to hell for putting Ed thorugh that.

' how the fuck dare i do something or try something like that too him, and after what he has been through aswell. fuck it envy!'

As soon as he reached the bike, he sat down next too ed. keeping his distnace and it didnt go un noticed to edward. Eds shoulders shook as he tried not to cry. Envy sighed and leaned in, pulling Ed closer to him.

" hey dont cry! i didnt mean what happened before, i dont know what came over me. Im an idiot ed and if you wan to break up with me that is understandableandiwonthateyou." Ed turned his head shock bored over his face.

" what the fuck do you mean break up with you! im the one who groped you first! i sexually harrassed you envy so- oh fuck it" and lips were in lips in seconds.

After a sloppy lovey kiss, the two parted and Ed looked Envy stright in the eye.

" look Envy. i love you and you love me too right?" a nod of a head confirmed Eds quesion and he continued.

" I no this is hard for you, not getting your.. 'release'.. and i want to amke it up too you. After this shit has blown over with my stupid father ( a growl from envy) then you can... take me."

A choked gasp came from Envy as what Ed said sunk in. He would let Envy have sex- no that wasnt the right word, more like make love too Ed.

" Ed.. are you sure? cause im willing to wait! as long as your happy and dont hate me after wards or something cause that would really kill me"

"Envy. i could never hate you. You mean to much to me to hate." Envy smiled and looked away laughing.

"Look Ed not to be rude but im getting sik of this mushy buisness."

"oh thankgod me too."

" so shall we continue this road trip to your house or ?" Ed stood up and helped Envy up.

" you know what. As long as i have y- oh fuck it lets just get this over and done with."

And with that Envy and ed shared one last kiss and got on the motor cycle and stuck there helmets on and sped off towards Eds house.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRRY SORRY SORRY! I INTENTED this chapter to be THE chapter where everything hits the fan but i needed a lovy scene... so i swear to god next chapter it will have love hate hurt comfort... winry ( shudders)**


	8. Chapter 8

Envy ran up to the door banging and screaming in desperation as there was a door seperating him from EDward and that monster. "Edward! fuck EDWARD. ED OPEN THE DOOR" Screams filled his ears , screams of Edward. Envy beat his fist agaisnt the door. hard. "EDWARD"

Flashback

Eds heart was beating fast. He was nervous. More than nervous, he was anxiose. He knew how his dad got when he was angry, and he wouldnt wish that on anyone. Envy knew it too, and so did Eds brother, alphonse. Thats what drove him away to go train in the air force. He was only 16 but he was working as an apprentice to be able to fly planes and fix them. He had left over a year ago, about 3 months before Ed moved schools and was faced with Envy.

As they rounded the corner into the interstate, Ed started quielty praying that his faher wasnt home, but as 'fate' would have it, there was the mitsubishi pajero parked in the driveway. Envys bike stalled for a moment before he fixed it up and continued driving.

'i guess Envy was hoping he wouldnt be home either.' AS they reached the driveway they both got off the bike and Ed wrapped his arms around Envys neck. Envys took his helet and edds off before staring into his eyes.

'god those golden irises have me swimming at my knees' Envy began to talk but Ed cut him off with a quick kiss that turned into a slow and sensual kiss. As they broke apart ED whispered against Envys chest.

" sorry say that again"

" i said. dont do anything stupid. you knwo how he gets. I dont want too lose you."Envy sighed. He new Ed would get like this. i mean he was only going to talk( beat upp) to the guy.

" Ed ill be fine. just stay out of the room, or better yet, out here!" Ed scowled.

" Envy, fuck off." and with that Ed stalked to the door faltering abit until he heard gravel under shoes and waited till he felt Envy at his side. Ed grabbed onto Envys hand and Envys gave it a squeeze. They both looked at eachother for a moment before heading back to the door.

They both looked up too see the front door swinging open and Eds father steppin out, wreaking of alcohol. Ed SQueezed Envys hand and stepped back. Envy squeezed Eds hand and stepped forward.

" wha the faucck arr yooo doooin' ere you faggots" hoeinhiem snarled. He stepped forward as Ed stepped back.

"EwArd Get inswde you FREAK"

"HOEINHIEM! THAT IS ENOUGH." Hoeinhim looked At Envy for the first time since stepping out the front door.

" what did you say to mee kid?"

" i _said_ thats is _enough._ you will not treat you son, the only one who hasnt left you like shit. now go inside so we may talk about this hoie-" A fist slammed with a cheek and Envy was knocked backwards. Ed scurrying after him.

" Dad what the HELL" Ed didnt have a moment to check on Envy as he was being draged into the house by his father by his hair. Ed shrieked nad grabbed onto his fathers hands trying to get them off his head. He saw Envy look up and scurry towards him but at that point Ed was thrown onto the floor and the door was shut behind him. the dead bolt locking, leaving Envy out side, and Ed in here.

Ed jumped to his feet as his father turned around. Malice in his eyes. Ed was abut to run when he was thrown to the floor, wind knocked out of him. Ed was rolled onto his back and was faced by a switch blade at his eye level.

" Dad WHAT TH FUCK ARE YOU DOING; NO DAD PLEASE STOP" Ed shrieked as the switch balde came in contact with his right arm cutting a deep gash near his elbow.

"you'll never learn my dearest child" another stab right through Eds shoulder and his dad pulled the knife so it was know dragging through Eds muscel. By this point Edward was in agony.

His voice going raspy from the screaming and tears litterend his face. His father then moved down and started working on Eds left leg. he started at the knee socket shoving the small blade into Eds knee socket and twisting the blade. Hoeinhiem didnt stop until he felt the knee cap snap and the muscel beneath it tear. He sat back and watched tears stream down his sons face and him gasping for breath. He went to pull the Blade out of his sons leg when he was tacklde to the floor.

Hoeinhiem tried to roll over but his face was forcefuy shoved into the floor kncking him uncoinsious. Envy snarled and was about to hit him when he heard a whimper from behind him. Envy snapped around and only just saw the severity of the situation. HE gasped and scooted over to Edward. grabbing his left hand and placing a kiss on Eds bloody lips.

"Ed baby im here ok dont worry everything will be fine." Another wimper and Envy stood u and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. calling 000 he knelt back down and started kissing all of Eds face, while tears streamed down his face. He had already called the police when he was out side but then found the back door open and hung up on them. THe operator answered.

"hello triple zero what is your emergency?'

" my name is Envy and i need a ambulance. My bofriend is hurt real bad please hurry he wont last pleasse" Envy all but yelled into the cell.

" ok ill send a ambualnce and police officers around to your house. please keep calm and they will be there soon what is you address?"

" 13 wallaby way "

" we will be there n 5 minutes" Envy didnt hear the end as he had hung up and had grabbed onto Eds hand whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Everything is going to be fine Ed. i promise you. Everything will be fine."

Envy would have believed that if Eds hand that he was holding onto ddint go limp and his breath stopped flowing out of his sat there in shocked silence and waited for Ed to start breathing again. after 10 Seconds Envy lept to his knees and put his mouth over eds blowing out into his mouth. He then proceeded to push down on his chest 4 times and continued that process while tears where rolling down his face. Envy felt hands pull him away and he looked up to see a paramedic rushing past him with a bag and started doing Cpr again. after a few agonzing momens one shouted

" we have a heart beat" and Envy fet himself let a breah go that he didnt know he was holding. He was then pshed out of the way as a paramedic rushed over with a strether and they both lower Ed onto it.

Envy was about to grab for eds hand when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see a police officer.

" son i have a couple of questions for you"

" no please i have to go with Ed he needs me. please arrest him he is the one that hurt ed!" Envy pleaded while pointing at hoeinhiem tht was still on the floor passed out.

" alright son we will question you furher at the hospital."

Envy nodded and ran to the ambulance jumping in the back and grabbing Eds hand he pulled it up to his mouth and held it there the whole ride to the hospital.

**oh laallalalala thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. The paramedics kept pumping oxygen into the Edward but Ed kept rejecting it. Like he didn't want to breathe. They had Ed under a blanket and his limbs wrapped up tightly. The only thing that was out of the blanket was Eds head and the limp arm that Envy was holding onto. When there was a bump in the road, the hand would fall out of Envys hand but he was quick to grab it again.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Envy was trying to hold back the sobs. They parked around the back and told Envy to wait in the waiting room till Ed was out of intensive care.

Once he sat down, sobs wrecked through his body and sobbed into his hands. After a couple of minutes he felt a comforting hand on his back and he looked up to see Alphonses long distance girl friend Winry. He looked back in his hands and blushed.

'What the fuck is she doing here and why the fuck is she still rubbing my back'

"Envy?"

"Yeah"

" I ah- I saw Ed come in, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it; now quit rubbing my fucking back im not a baby." The hand on his back instantly stopped and retreated off his back. He felt the chair next to him move and he looked up to see Winry in the same position as he was.

"Winry- why are you here?" Winry look baffled.

"I work here. I'm the prosthetics manager"

"You're the what?"

"prosthetics manager; I put on false limbs for people when they have been in accidents."

Envy wiped his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"H-e got sta...stabbed" Winry spun in her seat and looked at Envy wide eyes." His bastard of a f-ather stabbed him, right through the a-rm and l-lleg. Envy had become to sob again and the hand was back. Rubbing soothing circles.

"So they have him in intensive care right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Have you called Alphonse" pause " Envy?"

"No.."

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for? He is his brother for fucks sake Envy, call him!"

Envy just hung his head and he felt Winry move a little beside him. She cleared her throat and he looked up to see her holding out a pink blackberry.

"Here. His number is number 2 on speed dial."

He took the phone and held down number 2. He put the phone to his ear and counted the number of rings.

Only 2.

"Hello"

"ah hey al, its Envy."

"oh hey, what's up?"

"Its Ed. Th-there has been an accident. He is in C-" Envy paused and looked at the roof closing his eyes. "He is in critical condition. I think you should come home."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then a small voice answered.

"I will be there by morning" and the line went dead.

Envy handed the phone back to Winry and he looked up to see a doctor striding into the room. Envy looked back down and started playing with his chains on his wrist. He started playing with a thick silver one. The same one Ed had gotten him for his birthday a couple months from when they started going out. It had an engraving in the back with the words ' chibi'. Envy smiled at the reading and almost didn't notice his name being called. almost.

"Envy?" Envy sat up and looked at the doctor in front of him. He was about to speak but the doctor cut him off.

"We have news on Mr Elric- He is going to be ok. He is out of intensive care but he will be monitored every hour till he remains conscious for 3. Now I would like you to come with me o we can talk about the _other_ aspects of Edward."

Envy nodded and made his way behind the doctor and into an enclosed room. The doctor motioned to a seat which was in the office that Ed presumed it was the doctor's office. As he sat down the Doctor leaned up against the desk, papers in his hand.

"Mr-"

"Just Envy"

"Right, Envy. I know you have been through a horrifying incident this afternoon and i trust you had nothing to do with Edwards Arm and leg?"

"No i didn't; it was his father Hoeinhiem"

"Well you do realise you are going to have to be interviewed by police about the don't you?"

"Yes i understand" The doctor nodded.

"Well for the time being we have a police officer assigned to Edwards's door and he will only let certain people come in. you are obviously very close to Mr Elric so would you care in writing the list?" Envy nodded and looked at his hands. There was silence in the room till the doctor spoke again.

"Now about Edward." Envy looked up." His arm and leg, they cannot be fixed. it would be a miracle if it healed. Miracles don't happen often." Envys heart dropped.

"w-what are they going to do now?"

"We are going to need to amputate. Now before you say anything, we have facilities here that will give him prosthetics so he will be able to walk and move again. the only thing is, is that it costs a lot of money. Now you don't have to decide anything but when Edward wakes up he will need to-" the doctor was cut off when his pager buzzed on his hip. The doctor checked it and stood up walking towards the door." Well it seems that Edward is awake."

That's all it took for Envy to run out the room and then realise he didn't know where he was going. He looked to the doctor who was striding past him.

"Room 334"

And Envy was off. Once he found the room he told the police officer his identification and ran into the room.

Edward was lying on the bed wrapped up in a blanket and IVs hanging from somewhere under the blanket. Eyes closed. Envy's heart dropped.

'I thought the doctor said he was awake'. Envy took his time in gazing at Edward. Top to bottom, bottom to top. Once he reached the top he looked into golden irises for a moment before he realised he was actually looking into Eds eyes.

Envys mouth dropped and a small smile faltered to Eds lips before a groan escaped them. Envy was over in an instant cradling Eds face.

" w- what's wrong? What hurts?"

"E-everything you dick" Envy let out a small laugh and put his forehead against eds. noses touching.

"You know it"

Ed just grunted and moved his chin up, almost questionly. Envy responded by leaning down some more and claiming Eds mouth. It was a sweet kiss; no tongue involved just the joy of having lips on lips. Envys side of the kiss was almost desperate and Eds (because of the morphine) was slow and sensual.

Once they broke apart there was heavy breathing( from Eds part) and a cough at the door. Envy spun around to see the doctor standing in the door way. He turned to see Ed go bright Red and he smirked. Ed never liked public affection.

He heard footsteps and saw the doctor check Eds Iv and heart monitor. He smirked and looked over at Envy then to Ed.

"So he gets your heart racing a bit too fast there"

Envy burst out laughing and looked over to see Ed bright red. Again. Oh he was so cute.

Envy looked at the doctor who had a sad smile on his face. Envy then realised where he was and stopped laughing. Ed looked between the two questionly but stayed quiet.

The doctor was the first to speak.

"Mr Elric-"

"Edward" Ed interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry to have to be the bearer if bad news, but- you will never be able to walk or use your arm again."

Envy that had been looking at the doctor turned towards Ed and saw grief wretched across his face. Envy glided across the room and cradled Eds face in his hands and pulled him in an awkward hug (because Ed couldn't use his arms). As soon as Envy hugged him Ed started sobbing uncontrollably.

"But- " the doctor paused." there is a mechanical prosthetic called auto mail, that will let you be able to see your arm again. Know I need your permission and we can continue with the surgery."

Envy pulled Ed away from his shoulder and kissed salty lips. Just a peck.

"We will give you some space and you can decide whether or not you want this. Just think. It's not fun to be in a wheel chair for the rest of your life." and the doctor left.

Envy turned back to Ed and gave him an awkward hug.

"Ed whatever you think is right I'll be along with you. You won't look any different to me. I love you remember?" He felt Ed nod in his arms and he stayed like that for a while. Holding Eds head and his neck in one hand and helping I'm stay up by supporting his back with the other.

"Envy I'm in so much pain" Ed scoffed out through sobs. Envy grimaced and held him tighter.

"I know Ed. I know.

**tbc...**

**let me know what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

4 people surrounded the hospital bed. Envy, the doctor ( dr Marcho), a nurse and a prosthetics manager. They all waited eagerly for Edwards answer to either move ahead with the operation or just amputate.

Envy had been staring into Edwards golden eyes since the doctors came in more than 10 minutes ago. What he saw intrigued him. It wasn't sadness he saw in Edwards eyes, but fire. Gold molten fire. The energy hitched in the room as Edward scanned the room and then brought his eyes back to Envy's. He then whispered the three words that Envy didn't think would have come out of his mouth.

"I'll do it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

The next day screams filled the building, echoing through the hall ways.

Envy sat hunched on a seat in the waiting room, fists on top of his knees. Envy grimaced for what seems like the millionth time this morning as another scream filled the halls. He looked up to see people looking around questionly. Envy's head sunk back down and took notice of his hands which were pale and soon going on white.

Another scream filed into his ears but was cut short just as it happened. Envy's head snapped up and looked over to the triage nurse who was stood up and rushed out of the small space that was her office.

'That shouldn't have happened, why did it stop?' It then hit him, and in an instance he was up and sprinting towards Edwards's room.

Once he got there he looked in to see he wasn't there. Envy desperately looked around to see any signs of where his boyfriend would be and was about to ask one of the nurses but was stopped short when he saw a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to see winry head down and shoulders shaking while wiping blood off her arms and her nurses garment.

Envy stalked over and grabbed Winry by her shoulder and spun her around. He took a step back once he saw her blood shot eyes and wet tear streaks down her face.

Once Winry registered who it was she started sobbing uncontrollably. Envy, seeing the distraught Winry, looked around and then felt two arms wrap around his waist and he looked down to see Winry sobbing into his chest. He didn't understand why and then it came down like a ton of bricks.

Ed.

Envy grabbed Winry by the shoulders and got down to her eye level.

"where is Ed"

"H-he lost too much blood."

"What do you mean he lost too much bl-" Realization his envy and he staggered backwards. Ed wasn't dead was he? "He can't be" and with that Envy ran.

Envy found himself asking doctors and nurses if they had seen Ed. After about 10 minutes of searching he slumped against a wall and sunk to the ground. He heard heavy footsteps and felt a presence next to him. He looked up to see Winry and then a pain shuddered through his face. It took him a second to realize that he had just been slapped.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Your boyfriend needs you and you're sulking! I have never seen such-"

A million thoughts were racing through his head.

'Ed's not dead. Where is he'

"Ed, where is he?"

"Operation room. He lost a lot of blood and had to get a blood transfusing. He will be ok."

"Did it work?"

"You can see for yourself. He will be out soon."

"A-" Envy put his hand behind his head and scratched it "thanks."

Winry looked taken back but then a small smile spread across her face.

"Don't mention it" and with that she walked away. Hopefully to get that blood off her.

Envy found himself wondering the halls and found himself at Ed's room sitting in the spare chair. He moved it up to Ed's bed and rested upon it. Sleep soon captivated him since he hadn't slept for 2 nights. He didn't even here the doctors come in to put Ed on the bed. No. He was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere in the midst of being asleep, Envy could feel a pressure on and around his right hand. He also could hear voices. One sounded close, familiar even, and the other a little distant. Realization awoke Envy from his slumber and he sat up straight.

There were two people in the room, a doctor and a nurse. Envy blinked in confusion when he heard a cough next to him and he turned to be staring into golden orbs. It took a second for Envy to realize that he was actually looking into Edwards eyes; his boyfriend. There was a small gasp from Envy before he was being held tight in a one arm hug.

A moment passed before Envy started to hug back. Still In shock that his boyfriend was sitting there… awake. Envy pulled away to stare back into Edwards eyes, a moment passing between them. A cough sounded through the room and Envy growled as the moment was broken.

He looked up at the doctor who was staring intently at Edward.

"Now Edward as I was saying; your arm… There is no pain when you move it?"

'What pain… of course he was going to have pain you dick, he just an arm put back into the socket' Envy cursed at himself, knowing that he had left Edward for so long while being asleep. But that came with another question. How long was he asleep for? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name in the conversation. He looked up to see both Ed and the doctor looking at him. With the nurse nowhere in sight he presumed that she had other things to do.

"Sorry what?"

The doctor looked a bit baffled and then presumed talking.

"As I was saying, would you like to see what Edwards Arm and Leg look like now that they have been adjusted to his size and weight?"

Envy looked at his boyfriend who was hiding his gaze through his bangs.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Envy then stood up and walked around the bed to see that Edward had half of his body covered by the bed sheets. Envy turned to see the doctor had left the room and looked back to see Ed hiding his gaze from Envy.

"Ed?" silence. "Edward" silence.

Envy gave up and sat down next to Ed's leg and started stroking it through the bed sheets.

"You know Ed… I won't think of you any differently from what I see of you a week ago. You will still be my Ed, my boyfriend. Mine and mine alone so please look at me."

Envy looked up and saw Ed was still hiding his gaze through his bangs. Envy growled and reached over and grabbed the blanket and pulled it down. Ed's head shot up as sparkling metal shone from the light above their heads.

Envy gasped in amazement at how beautiful it was. It looked strong and heavy and fucking beautiful. He took a moment to look at all of it before he heard a sniffle. He looked up to see Ed biting his lip, tears streaking down his face.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Envy exclaimed while cupping Ed's face. "Ed, did I do something?"

"its hideous isn't it." And with that Edward let go. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't try fight back the emotions he felt inside. Envy pulled him into a tight hug. Cooing him while rubbing his back.

Envy pulled away but left his hands cupping Ed's face. Ed looked up at him and burst out crying again. Envy pulled Ed's face close to his and held it there. Noses touching.

"Ed I-"

"Kiss me" Ed whispered. "I want to know that you don't think anything differently of me" And with that, Envy swarmed in capturing Ed's lips.

Tongues wrestled and teeth locked as the two fought it out in an oral war. They broke apart with light feather kisses placed on each other's lips. Ed was breathing funny but Envy was much the same. God he had missed him.

"Ed look at me" Ed looked up meeting Envy's eye contact. " I will never and I mean** never** think of you any differently because you now have a bit of metal strapped to you. It doesn't faze me. I love you Edward Elric and I would do anything and will do anything so you can see that."

"I love you too Envy." Envy smiled and went in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see a police officer at the door.

"Envy…."

"just Envy thanks" the man studied Envy for a second before regaining his composure and rolled his shoulders.

"We need to speak with you in private please" Envy turned to see if it was ok with Ed who nodded but leaned in that little bit more. Envy got the idea and kissed Edward. Just a light one on the cheek, Ed flushed a little. Envy hopped off the bed chuckling and made his way over to the male police officer.

He motioned for Envy to follow him and he did. They walked for a bit before they came to a room and the officer motioned him inside. He sat down on a chair and looked at the officer who was standing a meter or so away from him.

"So Mr.…"

"Just Envy."

"Right- well I'm sure you know what I came here for today."

"Yes I do, and I just have to say that I had nothing to do with it. I saved Ed. His father was the one trying to kill him."

"yes we understand that, what we don't understand is why. There has to be a motive here and for the light of day apart from being really drunk, we can't figure it out." Envy who was still looking at the police officer sighed and went to move to get his phone out of his pocket. He looked up to rustling and the cop had his hand on his gun. Envy laughed and slowly pulled his phone out. So the guy didn't actually trust him. Well fair enough since he did look kind of bad in his leather pants and crop top.. must be the thick green hair as well. He wouldn't want to come near himself if he wasn't actually himself.

After scrolling though the contacts Envy came to one that stood out and he stood up, handing the police man the phone.

"Here go wild. That's the kid that will know why Ed was nearly killed. He has more answers than I do on that." And with that Envy walked out of the room and back down to Ed's room.


End file.
